cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinytowne Accords
|date = January 7, 2012 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=108192 |termin = |link2 = |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |members = |membertitle = Protector |members2 = The Austrian Empire |membertitle2 = Protectorates |formermembers = Deinos |formermembertitle = Former Protectors |formermembers2 = Native United Nations Security Command The Auburn Confederacy |formermembertitle2 = Former Protectorates }} The Tinytowne Accords, or Tinytowne, is a protectorate bloc under the protection of Deinos. The bloc was formally announced on 7 January 2012 with the original members being Deinos, the Austrian Empire and Native. The United Nations Security Command later joined on January 20, 2012. A month later the Auburn Confederacy joined on February 20, 2012. The current Vice Mayor of Tinytowne is Gloin. If you need to contact the Vice-Mayor of Tinytowne for any reason, you can get in contact with him on Deinos' Forums, at his nation, in Deinos' IRC channel at #deinos on Coldfront, or in Tinytowne's IRC channel at #tinytowne on Coldfront. Tinytowne Accords: A Small Bloc In the interest of education, protection, and most importantly, friendship, the undersigned alliances have hereby agreed to: Article I: Sovereignty Whilst the undersigned alliances (hereafter referred to as Tinytowners) agree to the guidance and protection of Deinos, they are understood to be independent and sovereign entities. This pact shall not infringe upon any member’s sovereignty. Article II: Friendship Tinytowners agree to peaceful and respectful relations to other Tinytowners. Should problems arise, diplomatic action shall be taken, through mediation of the Tinytowne Vice-Mayor if necessary, and violence shall be avoided. Tinytowners also agree to not share state secrets with foreign entities. III. Protection and Defense Tinytowners are under the military and political protection of Deinos. Military action brought against a Tinytowner is military action brought against Deinos. Should a Tinytowner be attacked, other Tinytowners are encouraged but not required to provide political, military, and financial aid to assist their brothers and sisters. Deinos assumes responsibility for the well-being of Tinytowne and shall work towards solving issues on behalf of the bloc. Tinytowners are also encouraged to defend Deinos should the need arise, but are not obligated to do so. IV. Progress & Education The main goal of Tinytowne is and always will be for the education, support, and growth of members. To this end programs will be provided to help encourage Tinytowners to grow and learn. As soon as an alliance achieves membership, Tinytowners and the Vice Mayor of Tinytowne shall agree upon achievable, yet challenging, growth goals to be met. Should the Tinytowne member not achieve the goals, Deinos and the Tinytowner may explore alternative options. The Vice Mayor of Tinytowne shall be a member of Deinos appointed by the Tyrant King to oversee the bloc as a whole, for assisting Tinytowners through growth programs and education, for coordinating joint programs between Deinos and Tinytowne, and for working with the Government of Deinos to select new Tinytowne members. V. Foreign Relations Tinytowners are understood to be in an education, protection, and growth program, and as such agree to consult Deinos before pursuing any outside agreements or treaties. Tinytowners shall follow the rules of decorum on public forums and shall be courteous to foreign entities. VI. Aggressive Action Tinytowners are not to engage in aggressive military action of any kind. This includes but is not limited to: Tech raiding in any capacity; aggressive inter-alliance warfare; and espionage. If Tinytowners engage in these activities their membership shall be re-evaluated by the Vice Mayor of Tinytowne and the government of Deinos.. Violating this article may be cause for termination of membership. VII. Economics/Senate n order to help Tinytowners grow they shall have the opportunity to participate in Deinos’ trade circles. To this end, Tinytowners are required to reside on the Blue Team. Tinytowners on the Blue Team are further encouraged to participate in Blue Team Senate elections by supporting a candidate recommended by Deinos. IX. Termination of Membership Tinytowners may terminate their membership to Tinytowne at any time, effective immediately. In doing so they will no longer be held to the tenants of this agreement. Deinos may remove any Tinytowne alliance at any time, with a forty-eight (48) hour grace period where they will remain under the protection outlined in this agreement. Signatories Signed for Deinos, *Cheyenne, Tyrant King *Silver Empress, Dromiceiomimus Princess *Walt Thizzney, Raptor Lord of Diplomacy *Dera, Raptor Lord of War *Xibalba, Raptor Lord of the Interior *Merry Rarebit, Raptor Lord of Development *Magister Agricolarum, Raptor Lord of Finance /s/ 07 January 2012 Signed for The Austrian Empire (TAE), *Kaiser Karl V, Emperor *Leopold von Habsburg, Chancellor /s/ 07 January 2012 Signed for Native *Vandelsand, Chief /s/ 07 January 2012 *Native disbanded on February 22, 2012. Signed for United Nations Security Command *Zhaan, Commander-in-Chief *Semperfidelist, UNICOM Commander *Cypher, LOGCOM Commander /s/ 20 January 2012 Signed for The Auburn Confederacy *Leerjet, President *Emperor Wilbers, Interior Secretary *ScottMorrison1995, State Secretary /s/ 20 February 2012 More Information Category:Tinytowne Accords Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups Category:Deinos Category:Protectorate blocs